


Help

by Somethingorwhatever



Series: the virgin diaries [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Awkward Luke, F/M, Fingering, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Sexual Content, Virgin Luke, basically luke is nervous but says fuck and goes for it, it took forever lol, its here, luke is an eager virgin and i love it, nervous Luke, part 2!!!, slight nipple play, um ok where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well maybe you can help me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part 2. he's fingering her and he's a lil nervous. it's great. i love this whole virgin luke thing tbh. i hope you do too! happy reading!
> 
> p.s. this is so unedited so soz if things sound a lil awkward and feel a little awkward (see what i did?? ba dum tss) (i'll let myself out)

Luke yanks his jacket on quickly as he nearly runs out of work. His phone is burning a hole in his back pocket. He’s been itching to talk to her all day. It’s been two days since he last saw her and he’s getting a bit anxious.

As _soon_ as his jacket is on, Luke pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and dials her number. The numbers dial painfully slow. By the time her number fully dials and connects, he swears that he’s aged at least ten years. On the third ring, as always, she picks up. He can feel his heart accelerate due to anticipation.

“Hey handsome.” She coos into the phone. A wide smile crosses his face. The sound of her voice is such a beautiful noise. 

“Hi baby.” He breathes as he slows his pace to a leisurely walk. He tucks a hand in his pocket and stares up at the sky. It’s a great day. “What are you up to?” 

“I was just about to get in the shower actually.” She tells him. His now slow pace comes to a sudden stop. His smile disappears. Luke swallows as memories from last week suddenly cloud his mind.

Her voice is wispy in his ear. _I wanted to stand you under the water._ He remembers how hot his skin felt, how heavy his breathing was. _I wanted to watch you strip your clothes._ His dick was so hard that night. He’s never been that hard in his life. _I wanted to touch you and myself and do unspeakable things._ He remembers wondering what unspeakable things she’d like to do. He remembers deciding that those things don’t matter just as long they involve her and just as long as they feel good.

 

_Oh the things I’d do to you Luke._

 

_I bet you’d sound so good._

 

_I bet you’d feel even better._

 

“Fuck.” He mumbles under his breath. 

“What?” Luke swears again, this time in his head. He had forgotten that he was on the phone with her. He had gotten so wrapped up in the memories of that night and the memories of how marvelous it all felt.

“Nothing.” He rushes out. “I just, uh, remembered something.” He lies. Or at least tries to. She can his like a book, even over the phone. It’s usually a blessing, but right now, it’s definitely a curse.

“Something that involved a shower?” He can practically hear her raise a skeptical eyebrow at his dumb statement. Luke’s head falls as he continues to walk, this time with dragging feet instead of bouncy steps.

“Yeah...” He frowns. 

“Did this something happen to also involve what I told you last week?” She asks. His head snaps up as his eyes widen. How’d she know? Was he that obvious?

“Yes. How...?” He trails off. 

“I know you Luke and I also haven’t been able to stop thinking about it as well. God, the things we could do.” She sighs into the phone. His breath hitches. Is she really doing this in public? There’s an old lady standing next to him. What if she can hear her?

“We could start in the shower or maybe the bath and then move to my room. We could do anything anywhere really. It doesn’t matter. We could play games, use toys, whatever. It would be amazing.” Her breathing is heavy. It sounds so good. Luke’s heart thuds against his ribs as he lets out a small, moan like “ _Oh Jesus._ ” The old lady shoots him a look and red covers his face instantly. He turns away from the woman and stares at his shoes. She’s so shameless, saying these things while she knows that he’s in public, but he loves it. This dirty talking or whatever the hell it is turns him on.

“So why don’t we do those, uh, things.” His attempt to be alluring goes awry when voice cracks. It causes her to giggle. 

“Uh, hate to break it to you babe, but you’re not ready for that.” His entire body sags at her rejection. Luke knows that she’s not making fun of his lack of experience, she would never ever do that in a million years, but it still hurts. Even if it’s just a tiny bit. A little hurt is still something. However, her next suggestion brings his hopes up again.

“We could do something else though.” She hints, her voice a deliciously low note. “Remember how I helped you? Well maybe you could help me.”

Luke instantly knows what she means. And Luke has never run so fast to get anywhere in his entire life.

 

 

He reaches her apartment building in 10 minutes, incredibly winded and slightly sweaty. He isn’t thinking about that though. He’s only thinking about how his girlfriend wants him to help her _masturbate_. In _person_.

Luke’s hands are shaking as he presses the key code to get into her building. He’s nervous as fuck and a little too excited. It’s just that his girlfriend wants him to help her _fucking_ _masturbate_. Who wouldn’t freak out?

Instead of taking the elevator, he sprints up the stairs, all the way up to the fifteenth floor. He’s nearly dead when he finally _finally_ reaches her door, but it’s worth it. Now he’ll be with her in a matter of seconds. He just has to knock on the door. So that’s what he does. He has just enough self control not to break the door down, but not enough to keep himself from knocking more than once. He alternates between knocking and pressing his ear to the door to see if he can hear her footsteps. He does this three times before the door finally unlocks and swings open.

He almost faints at the sight before him.

She wearing his flannel and only his flannel. Her skin is slightly damp so it sticks to her body in all the right ways. All of the buttons are undone except for the last three. A small crevice of skin is revealed and Luke wants to get to know it very intimately. His eyes then travel down the extreme length of her legs and he notices how the bottom his flannel barely reaches her upper thighs. Maybe if she turns around he’ll be able to see her-

Someone clears their throat. 

It’s her.

His eyes snap back upwards to meet hers as red covers his face. He just blatantly ogled her body. He’s never done that before. What is coming over him?   
  
_Hopefully her,_ he thinks involuntarily therefore causing him to grow even redder.   
  
“Like what you see?” She asks. That teasing tone is back and man oh man, does Luke love it. In response he merely nods and she laughs. Taking his hand, she pulls him inside. “Come inside babe. I’m getting cold standing here. Maybe you could help warm me up?” She suggests. Fucking hell.

“Aren’t you coming?” He hears her ask. Luke realizes that he’s still standing in front of her door while she’s halfway down the hall. He’s sweating profusely and it has nothing to do with the few miles he just ran. His nerves are jumping and all the excitement has left his body. This just got real. This just got so fucking real.   
  
Can he do this? He wants to so desperately, but can he? What if he fucks up? What if he hurts her? What’ll happen then? Oh God.

Her lips on his jolt him back to life. Thank God for her lips. Slowly, he feels himself warm up to her touch and starts to kiss back. his hands cup her face gently. She smiles against his lips and hums happily. Backing up a fraction of an inch, she locks him in an intense gaze and asks, “Are you okay Luke?”   
  
“Kinda.” He responds. Her brow furrows. She doesn’t like the sound of that, he can tell. “I’m just nervous.” He clarifies.   
  
“About what?” Her voice is so soft and so concerned.   
  
“About touching you.” He murmurs, his voice so quiet that it’s practically nonexistent. His hands hang by his side now as he lowers his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes. He won’t be able to handle it.

“Luke...” He almost misses the hint of sadness in her voice. “Never ever be nervous about touching me.” She demands. “Never,” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “Ever,” Another one to the corner of his mouth. “Be nervous.” Then her lips meet his once more.   
  
“You’ll make me feel good no matter what you do.” She insists as he finally looks her in the eye.   
  
“But I don’t know what to do.” He admits. She only gives him a small smile.   
  
“That’s not a big deal baby. It'll come to you.” She tells him, a confident gleam in her eyes. It turns him on a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, he can do this after all. 

She pushes his jacket from his shoulders and it falls to the floor. Luke kicks off his shoes and socks and then grabs her hand and walks with her to the bedroom where he will finally get to see her. All of her. He’s still nervous, but he knows that she’ll guide him now. He won’t be extremely lost.   
  
They cross the threshold to her room and Luke’s breath hitches. There is nothing different about her room at all. It’ll just symbol something very different soon. From this day forward, he won’t be able to step foot into it without remembering what took place. Great. Just great.

Silently, they approach the chair that sits in the corner of her room. Her mirror is sitting in front of it. It’s a curious looking setup. What exactly does she have in mind?   
  
“Sit down.” She motions to the chair and Luke complies. Looking up at her, he realizes that he’s glad she told him to sit down. The way the flannel is now hanging open with her breasts close to popping out is making his knees weak and the way it’s riding up her thighs is making his head is dizzy. She looks breathtaking.   
  
But still, her beauty only distracts him from his confusion for a few moments. After forcing himself to tear his eyes away, he gestures to the mirror and tilts his head. “What’s this for?” He asks. Without any warning, she sits down in between his legs and smiles innocently. 

“So you can see.”   
  
Luke’s entire body tenses up at those words and he swears violently at himself in his head. He’s such a fucking prude and he’s a little tired of his own ridiculous antics. _Just touch her Luke,_ he yells, _just fucking do it!_  
  
So that’s what he does.

Shaky and a little unsure of themselves, Luke’s hands places themselves on her shoulders and he drags the fabric sideways so that the little crevice of skin that was showing earlier is now wider. As he watches that little strip of skin grow wider, the urge to pull the flannel completely away from her body nearly overcomes him, but luckily he restrains himself. He knows that he needs to go slow. Otherwise he’ll freeze up again and he can’t have that happen while he’s trying to pleasure her. She will kill him. So he just stares at the wide crevice and the small slopes that form the base of her breasts for a moment before carefully deciding on his what his next move will be.   
  
After a minute or two of decision making, Luke wraps an arm around her waist and finally meets her eyes in the mirror. She nods, indicating that it’s okay to proceed with whatever he’s doing, but he still hesitates. Sensing this, she turns her head and presses her lips to his in such a passionate kiss that he forgets his nerves for a moment and just goes for it.

He lifts his hand and drags a few fingers down her torso until he reaches her navel. This feather like touch causes her to suck in a sharp breath. Luke stops kissing her and regards her with a curious stare. He slowly brings his fingers back up her body and watches as she bites on her lower lip and glances at them in the mirror.   
  
“I’ve, um, never had a guy do this to, uh, me before.” She tells him, her eyes still watching the languid movements of his hand.   
  
“Do you like it?” He asks. She nods slightly.   
  
“Yeah.” Her voice is breathy in a taken aback kind of way. He likes it.

This reaction fuels his next move. Luke drags his fingers back up her body and pulls them over the curve of her breast. Her body jumps in his arms. He fights back a small smile. He then nudges the flannel aside so that her breast is now fully exposed. He cups it in his hand, enjoying the feel of her hardening nipple against his thumb. He drags the pad of his finger over it and when her back arches, he smiles widely at her in the mirror. It’s absolutely crazy how a few simple touches ( _his touches_ ) have got her all hot and bothered like this. He loves it. It turns him on immensely.   
  
Continuing to follow his instincts, Luke begins to roll her nipple between his fingers. This produces the best reaction yet. She moans. It’s light and high and opens up his untapped sexual drive. He pulls on her nipple and her back arches away from him once more. Her eyes screw shut and a strained “ _fuck_ ” drops from her mouth.

“I’ve never thought about nipple play.” She breathes, letting her head fall back on his shoulder while he continue to play with her nipple. She shuts her eyes and swears again. “Why am I so sensitive, holy _shit_.”   
  
“Does this mean I’m doing good?” Luke asks, a cocky tone in his voice. She glares at him out of the corner of her eyes.   
  
“Just shut up and - _fucking hell_ \- finger me already.” She demands, her body jolting when he pulls on her nipple once more. He chuckles to himself. She must not like being teased while she’s in such a vulnerable state.

“Yes ma’am.” He smirks. He stops playing with her nipple and drags his finger down her stomach. He feels it go concave as her breath hitches. His smirk turns into a full blown smile. Slowly, he undoes the three buttons that separate her from him. While he does this, Luke skims his lips down her neck and over her shoulder. She sucks in another sharp breath. He smiles against her skin and presses little kisses against her neck until he finds the perfect spot and starts to suck on it. Her back arches again and Luke chooses this time to drag a finger through her already wet heat. A loud “ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” leave her mouth and he chuckles once more.   
  
“You think you’re pretty fucking funny, don’t you?” She hisses as he moves his finger up and down. He doesn’t reply and instead focuses on trying to find the spot that will make her moan even louder. His mind floats back to health class for a brief second before he finds her clitoris and presses his thumb onto it. 

“Fuck, _Luke_!” She cries out. His name leaving her mouth like that makes him feel like someone has jammed a taser into side. His body is buzzing, his mind is racing, and his heart is pounding. All the adrenaline in his body has been released into his system.   
  
His other hand finds her entrance and he pushes his index finger inside. He bites on his lip as he revels in feel of her heat. She’s hot and warm and she keeps writhing around under his touch. He finds it hot as fuck.  
  
Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Luke begins to massage her clit with one hand and pump his finger in and out of her. She grips his thighs harshly as her hips snap forward. “Oh fucking hell, Luke. Add another one _please_.” She begs. An even wider grin appears on his face as he quickly does her bidding. She cries out for another one and he complies. Now there are three fingers disappearing into her wet heat. _This is fantastic,_ he thinks.   
  
He looks at her in the mirror and once again, smiles at the sight. Her eyes are shut tightly, her skin is warm, and she keeps moaning lowly as she thrusts against his fingers. Luke wonders how long it’ll take to get her to come. He doesn’t care all that much though because he could honestly do this all day, but he really wants to see her come. He bets it would be an amazing sight.

After a few minutes however, she unknowingly grants his wish. She squeezes her legs closed and bites her lip so viciously that he fears she might bite through it. Then her fingertips dig into his thighs even harder as she exhales loudly through her nose.  
  
“Oh my god,” She breathes, “ _FuckfuckfuckfuckI’mgonnacome._ ” She tells him in one rushed breath. And come she does.   
  
Her eyes screw shut as her back arches up away from him. Her legs become a vise, trapping his hand, therefore ceasing its movement. His other hand continues to work at her clitoris while she comes all over his fingers. Her skin turns red and grows exceptionally warm. Her chest heaves erratically and his name leaves her mouth as high moan. She’s never looked more beautiful. This moment is so going to be burned into his head for the rest of his life.   
  
Luke is completely taken away. He stares at her in the mirror as she comes down her high with a slack jaw. “God you’re beautiful.” He finds himself muttering while removing his fingers from her. She opens her eyes and shoots him a satisfied smile.   
  
“And you’re very good at fingering.” 

 


End file.
